Heroes of Olympus: One Shots
by FandomQueen713
Summary: This is a series of one shots of different couples! I will decide on a better title later, but.. yeah! I hope you enjoy! Rated T for... intensity? I don't really know, but yeah XD
1. Percabeth

**Hi! It's FandomQueen713, and I'm going to be writing a series of oneshots! Cue cheers! XD**

 **The story will probably include Percabeth, Solangelo, Tratie, and a few other couples... or it might just be Percabeth, I'm not sure yet XD.**

 **I hope you enjoy! This chapter will be Annabeth's POV. It takes place on the Argo II during Blood of Olympus.**

 **Disclaimer: I am clearly not cool enough to pwn any of these characters. Only Rick Troll Riordan does... *sobs*** **XD**

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

She was alone. Annabeth was in Tartarus, and Bob hadn't helped Percy, hadn't bring him to Damasen. Percy was dead, and the arai were swarming around her. Annabeth was alone, and one of the arai lunged at her. Cursing, Annabeth slammed a rock into the the arai's chest.

She was rewarded with a blood streaking down half of her body, and all Annabeth could see were corpses. Suddenly, the blood was choking her, and she collapsed against the dirty ground trying to scream for help.

But she was alone. Croaking out her last words, she felt herself clutch her theist. "Percy... Percy." She felt tears streak down her face, but it was too late. It was too late.

"Wise Girl!" Annabeth heard a desperate voice to the right if her whisper. She found herself with her knees pulled to her chest on her bed. Someone was next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Sh... Wise Girl, it's ok. It was just a dream. We're together, it's ok."

She felt herself relax against their chest as she rocked back and forth.

Annabeth opened her eyes, finding herself covered with tears in her room on the Argo ll. Percy was next to her, sitting on her bed and holding her. He was alive.

Annabeth saw Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Leo standing in the doorway, concerned. She swallowed. "Guys, I'm fine. It's just memories of..Tar.. Tartarus." She croaked out.

Piper looked close to tears, and rushed towards Annabeth, pulling her away from Percy, and hugging her. When Piper released her with a soft smile, Annabeth took a deep breath.

"What happened? Why are you all here?"

It was Jason that spoke, Jason who could be levelheaded in the most chaotic moments. "We heard screaming and crying. Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo and I found that it was coming from your cabin. We came, and suddenly, Percy appeared. He shoved us aside and held you and... well, he kept saying that you were together. After about two minutes, you woke up, and... here we are now... Um, does this happen.. often?" Jason asked, biting his lip.

Percy responded. "Tartarus messes with your brain. It takes everything you love away... the only way we survived was leaning on each other. I have flashbacks pretty often, me with Akhlys and losing Annabeth and..stuff. But I go silent, trying to block off the world. Annabeth, I think, gets flashbacks too, but...well, you saw." He finished sadly, wrapping an arm around Annabeth again.

Annabeth curled up into his chest. She hated seeming so vulnerable right now, so weak. She didn't want their pity or sorrow. The others gave a nod, some hugging Annabeth, and then they left. Percy stayed with her, stroking her hair.

"Wise Girl, what was it this time?"

"Bob... he didn't get you in time, and I was alone, and the arai.." She curled up against his chest.

Percy set his fingers by her chin. "Annabeth, we're together."

Annabeth turned her tear stained face towards his. "Always." She leaned in, and kissed him.

Percy responded instantly, brushing her fingers against her sides. As much as she would have liked it to be lusty and full of fire, which could have distracted her, it was gentle. Moving their lips in unison, Annabeth was reminded of that brief time after they started dating before he got kidnapped. Annabeth had felt so happy and safe. She had thought, then, that it was because the war was over, but that wasn't it.

It was because she was with Percy.

When he had disappeared, Annabeth had lost a part of herself. But when they were together, she felt whole again.

When Annabeth Chase was with Percy Jackson, she was whole again. She was no longer broken.

And neither was he.

 **And scene! XD**

 **I hope you liked that one shot! I feel like it was out of place and not very good, but I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

 **I'd love for you to leave a comment on what ship you want next, or if you want the next one to be them as mortals, or whatever! I would love to hear your ideas!**

 **And also, I always appreciating reading what you thought of the chapter. If you've read my other stories, you know that I love criticism, as long as it is constructive!**

 **Thanks!**

 **~FandomQueen713**


	2. Solangelo!

**Hi! It's FandomQueen713 and I'm back with the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! It's a Solangelo story, between Blood of Olympus' ending, and before Trials of Apollo.**

 **This is Nico's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form own these characters. After all, if I did, I would have to be creative, and I clearly am not as you can tell from this cliffhanger.**

 ** _Nico's POV_**

The war had ended, and everyone was both relieved and sad. They had lost so many campers, and the Apollo cabin seemed to be constantly blaming themselves for it. Will was now spending more time than ever in the infirmary, desperate to heal anyone he could to make up for all the deaths.

And Nico was angry about that. First, Will makes a big deal about having Nico stay, and then he basically stays in the infirmary the whole time?!

Nico stormed towards the infirmary, not caring what anyone would say. Flinging open the door, he stomped over to Will and yanked him away from the camper he was healing. " _Why did Will have to care about any of them? Why did I have to get a crush on this idiotic son of Apollo."_ Nico thought furiously.

"You can't lock yourself up in here the whole time, Solace!" Nico said, glaring up at Will.

The rest of the healers turned to look at the commotion.

"Why do you care, Di Angelo? I tell you to get some rest and the first chance you get, you leave." Will threw his hands up in the air, and Nico scowled. _Will just had to be just as stubborn as I am, didn't he?!_

"I care cause I'm your... friend. I left because I didn't need anything! I don't need anyone to take care of me." Nico said, his hands balled up angrily, nails digging into the skin.

"Well, you need rest, and you're clearly not getting enough now. I would have gone after you, but I'm needed here." Will said, his voice faltering.

Nico pursed his lips, and looked towards Kayla, another healer of Apollo. "Do you need Will for the next few hours?"

She hid a smile, and shook her head innocently.

Nico growled, and snatched Will's hand, dragging him outside before he realized what he was doing. Once they were by the lake, Nico froze. _They were holding hands._

Will sighed, casually, not noticing anything wrong, and Nico swallowed. Will obviously didn't think of Nico like that, so of course he wouldn't be bothered by the hand hold.

Though bothered might not be the right word, Nico thought.

Will turned to Nico, giving an apologetic smile. "Sorry for earlier. I just felt like I could've done more in the war."

Nico looked at him in shock. "Are you kidding? Without you, we may not have won. I probably would have died."

Will bit his lip, and turned away, his hand slipping away from Nico's. Looking at the lake, Will's eyes looked bluer than ever. His mouth was turned down at the edges, and freckles gotten his face. Will noticed Nico staring at him, and placed a hand on Nico's cheek. "What?"

Nico felt too in shock to respond. Will bent down until their foreheads touched. "I'm sorry for this."

And then, their lips touched. Will pulled away after a second, and he was blushing. "Sorry.. I just.. you know, I.." He stuttered, and Nico came back to reality.

"Shut up, Solace." Nico said, grabbing Will by the shirt and pressing his lips forcefully against Will's. It was pure heaven, and Nico felt like his brain had melted. He pulled Will closet still and...

Heard cheers. Quickly breaking away, Nico turned to see Kayla, the rest of Camp Half Blood standing behind her.

"I think these two love-birds need to cool off!" Kayla yelled, imitating Clarisse's reaction to when Annabeth kissed Percy. The camp charged at them, and threw Will and Nico into the lake.

Nico pulled Will closer, and shadow traveled with him to the pavilion. Hey, when your the son of Hades, you don't have to stay where you're put.

They kissed, and Nico could truthfully say- it was the best kiss of all time.

 **Aw... Solangelo! I hope you liked this chapter! I just love how sweet the couple is 3. Anyways, please leave a review about what you t** **hought off the story, any ship ideas you want next, if you want it to be a mortal story, whatever.**

 **For my one review:**

Kaerae: **Aw thanks! I hope you liked this chapter as well! I really appreciate your review XD.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave a review, or check out some of my others. (ShamelessSelfPromo XD)**

 **~FandomQueen713**


End file.
